The present invention is a bearing-like structure on a stationary component that reduces deflections on an adjacent rotating component. More particularly, protrusions located on the stationary component contact the rotational component to prevent deflection of the rotational component while reducing the friction between the rotational and stationary components.
Rotating components are utilized in many devices, such as fan blades in a turbine engine. Deflections may occur at the outer portions of the component as the component rotates about an axis. At higher speeds and after long periods, greater amounts of deflection can occur. There are several ways to prevent the rotating component from deflecting. For example, the rotating component can be made thicker or stronger to withstand the forces causing deflection. However, this solution adds weight, may increase size of the component, and is not feasible in all applications.
An alternate method of controlling deflections is placing a stationary component adjacent to the rotating component to provide support for the outer portions of the rotating component to prevent deflection. As the rotating component rotates about the axis, friction builds between the rotating component and the stationary component at points of contact. The friction increases as the speed of the rotational component increases. Heat is also a result of the friction between the rotational component and the stationary component.
Thus, an arrangement that provides support to a rotating component while reducing friction between the rotating component and a stationary component is needed.